


Time's Game

by moonlightstar64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64
Summary: What happens when two kids travel back into time messing with thier parents life?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Marinette's Point of View:**

Everything at school has been getting worse. I have been abandoned by everyone but a few. If anyone told me that I would be best friends with Chloe Bourgeois in my last year of high school I would have believed that you have officially lost your mind. But here I am 10 years later and being friends with my bully. Luka and Kagami are my other friends but they attend different schools so the only people I have here in Dupont is Chole and Adrien. Now, why would my once bully turn into a friend you might ask well it would have to be because of Lila Rossi and I thought Chole was evil but she just takes the icing on the cake. Chole helped patch me up every time these losers beat me, she stood up for me and was there when I needed her.

All my friends and classmates turned their backs on me because of the tales and lies she spews out of her mouth. A quick google search would disprove everything that comes out of her mouth but these idiots don't even realize it. They believe I bully Lila because I am in love and obsessed with Adrien when he is my brother. I used to think I loved Adrien but I didn't love him like that I realized that I wanted to protect him so my crush as some may call it vanished and was replaced by sibling love. Adrien forgot what love felt like since he was abused for so long so when Ladybug showed him that he thought he was in love with me but it turned out he wasn't. He realized he was gay and these idiots can't even realize that. So here I am sitting at the back of the classroom where I was banished to with my bestie Chole and my brother Adrien minding our own business.

I hear Lila start up one of her tales again, me and Chole sigh. Today is going to be a long day.

Once school was finally done Chole, Adrien and I headed over to my house. Ever since I have been betrayed by my friends my parents have supported me the whole way. They were angry at what the class was doing and always protected me. We reached my bedroom and waited for Kagami, and Luka to come.

Hawkmoth was defeated by the miraculous team. How did this happen well after Lila happened Chole, Kagami, Luka, Adrien and I have been researching about him. But before we started researching Me and Adrien revealed our identities during a battle where I was severely injured and he was running out of time so we broke the rules and that has brought us closer. Adrien realized taking the high road was wrong and apologized to me. He didn't realize what he was doing since he was never taught that and always neglected. So I forgave him and now he is my brother and best friend as well. Chole, Luka and Kagami were apart of the miraculous team with new names and outfits. Chole was Stinger, Luka was Serpent, and Kagami was Hydra. When we figured out that Gabriel and Nathalie were Hawkmoth and Mayura were waiting for the right time to strike and we did when they least expected. We were able to take both their miraculous and wipe their memories of the miraculous since having that knowledge was dangerous. I am also the guardian of the miraculous along with Chole, Adrien, Luka and Kagami.

When Adrien saw his mom in the glass coffin in Hawkmoth's layer and he was finally able to bury her properly. Even though he wanted to wake her up with the miraculous he knew his mom didn't want that so he held a funeral with his friends. My parents were able to fight for Adrien's custody and he is now my brother by law. After all, that negligence and abuse from his father Adrien is finally happier than ever. He stands up for me against our classmates and he's the best brother I could ask for. He finally gets he love he never had.

When Luka, Kagami finally arrived we started to watch movies and talk about our day when

"MOMMY!" I heard someone yell.

I turn around to see a girl who is around four years old with blue/black hair, green eyes, tan skin, and freckles come out a portal and hug me while saying "MOMMY!"

I get down on my knees and say to her, "Little one I don't understand, what is that portal that just opened and closed and how am I your mother?"

"That was a time travel portal, I am from the future and I am your child Amaya Vera Wayne," she states.

"What!?" I hear everyone yell behind me.


	2. Damian get's an unexpected visit

**Damian's Point of View:**

It was a normal day like no other. I was sparring against Grayson when an alert went off.

"Scarecrow has broken out and is attacking a bank," Drake says.

"Nightwing and Robin I want you to come from the east, Red Hood from the west, Red Robin from the north and I'll enter through the south," Father says.

"There are 10 hostages," Gordon says.

"I want you to get all the hostages first before attacking," Father says.

I get suited and head out to the bank with Nightwing. We land on the roof and peer down to see some of Scarecrow's goons holding the hostages and Scarecrow about to inject them with something.

"Scarecrow is going to inject hostages with an unknown substance Nightwing and I are going to intervene," I state and jump down landing behind Scarecrow and grab the vial from him and throw it across the room.

Nightwing, Red Robin and Red Hood are taking care of the goons and I see Batman jump down behind Scarecrow and we start attacking him. We back Scarecrow into a corner when I see him holding another vile in his hand. He was going to inject my father when I grabbed his hand to stop him and twist it. I take the vial out of his hand and handcuff him. I turn to see all the goons zip-tied and hostages all out.

"Good work, now move out," Batman says.

We hand over Scarecrow and his goons to the police and leave back to the cave.

"Oracle report," Batman says.

"Scarecrow was detained but there are 5 more hostages but I can't get a feed on them you need to check the area," Oracle says.

"I have the vial with the new substance I'll head to the base to research it," Red Robin says.

"Nightwing, Robin check south and east, Red Hood check west and I'll head North if you find anything report back," Batman says.

Nightwing and I head to the vaults of the bank and check if anything is missing but so far there hasn't been anything suspicious.

"Nothing in the east," I report back.

"Heading to North, Nightwing says.

We enter North and see a faint green light. Cautiously we enter the area and see the vial there from before getting brighter.

"Substance in the vial is very dangerous, guys it's going to blow get out of there," Drake informs.

"Couldn't you have better timing we're standing right near the vial right now?" I state.

"Get out of there demon spawn," I hear Todd Say.

Nightwing and I run towards the exist but it closes right before we can leave.

"The door is locked we can't get out," Nightwing says.

"What is the substance going to do to us?" I ask.

"It's a higher dosage of the fear toxic son," Drake informs us.

"I was able to get two hostages out before the doors closed," Red Hood says.

"I have also taken two hostages to safety there is still one in your area," Batman says.

"Nightwing, Robin do you have your gas preventing mask?" Batman asks.

"We're putting them on now," Nightwing reports.

"Well find the hostage," I state and start searching the area. At the end of the vault, I see the hostage I grab her and bring her closer to the exit.

"Red Robin, have you hacked into the system yet?" I ask.

"Hold on, and done," I hear him say and the door opens. We all get out and I close the doors before the vial explodes.

"Hostage received safely we are now heading to safety," I state and put the hostage down untying them and letting them go.

"Thank you," I hear her say before jumping back on the rooftops continuing patrols.

"Oracle any sighting?" Father asks.

"Riddler seems to have escaped during Scarecrow's escape," she informs.

"There is no sighting of him yet," Drake says.

I was patrolling when I see something suspicious, "I spotted something going to check on it," I state.

I head over to see Riddler and Scarecrow together.

"Did Scarecrow escape the police?" I ask.

"Yeah it seems so, how do you know that?" Oracle says.

"Well, I found them sending you location now and transmitting their conversation now," I state and get closer to hear them.

"Those bat brats won't see what's coming for them," Riddler says.

"Is the plan already?" Scarecrow asks.

"Everything is set in place," Riddler says.

"One thing is going to be assured chaos will befall this city," Scarecrow says laughing.

"Did you bring the vials?" Riddler asks.

"Yes, here they are," Scarecrow says pulling out a bag with purple vials.

"Scarecrow has made another new substance they are going to leave I am engaging," I state and turn off the comms.

I approach Riddler and punch him and sweep Scarecrow's feet.

"My oh my had a little birdy been saying on us has no one taught you manner yet? No worries while you're here you'll learn a few," Riddler says.

"TT, I don't need anything from you," 8 answers and punch him in the face.

Scarecrow tries to sweep my legs from behind but I backflip and kick his head. Riddler tries to punch me again but I grab his arms and twist them. I pull him and make him head bump with Scarecrow. I feel arms grab me from behind and I see their goons holding me.

"Let go of me you jerks!" I shout.

"Now that's not nice we caught the little birdy fair and square," Riddler says coming closer to me with a vial in his hand.

"Why don't we hear your screams shall we," Scarecrow says.

Before Scarecrow can inject me a ninja star pierces his leg.

"Ahhh! My leg!" He cries.

Another ninja star is thrown at Scarecrow and it hits his arm.

"Brat who did that!" He yells.

"I thought you liked hearing screams why are you crying," I hear a voice say.

A hooded figure dressed in all black with red highlights comes towards the goons and knocks them out by shooting their pressure points.

"You wanted to hurt people and I won't let that happen," he says.

"Who are you?" Riddler says.

"No one you know," he says and attacks Riddler.

I go to attack Scarecrow and knock him out I turn to see the boy zip-tied Scarecrow. I hear footsteps land on the ground and I see my family.

"TT, you guys are late," I say.

"Who's this," Father asks.

"This kid helped me take down these two," I state.

"I did well didn't I," he says.

"Who are you," Jason asks.

"In your words, I'd be the spawn of the demon," he says.

At that everyone tenses, "How? What?" Grayson says.

"Well dear family it seems that time has travelled me back here isn't that right father," he says to me.

"Demon spawn has a child!" Jason yells.

"Say that a bit louder won't you the world didn't hear you," I say.

"Why don't we clear things up at the cave see you there," he says and disappears.

Was that my child from the future? I will have a family of my own. Will I be a good father? Who would accept me and marry me when they know I am an assassin. This all has to be fake, I think.

We all head back towards the cave. When we get there I see the kid hugging Cassandra.

"Aunt Cassie!" He exclaims.

"Am I hallucinating or is that demon spawns kid?" Drake asks.

"Your not hallucinating uncle Timmy it is me but you should really get some sleep," I hear him say.

"How are you the demon's kid?" Todd asks.

"Well uncle Jay you see I kinda might of went through a portal that kinda just popped up," he says.

"So you willingly walked through a portal that could lead you somewhere dangerous," Father says.

"You see Grandpa Brucie me and Amaya we're bored," he says.

"You know you can take your suit off right," Gordon says.

"I know auntie Barbara," he says.

He takes off his mask and Hood and I can see his bluebell eyes. He has pale white skin, black hair and freckles.

"You look like your four years old how do you know how to fight?" Grayson asks.

"Well Uncle Richie, mom and dad thought it was best to teach us so he skills to protect ourselves," he explains.

"Masters what have I told you about interrogating a person without knowing their name," Alfred scolds.

"Great Grandpa Alfie!" He shouts and hugs him.

"Master, why don't you introduce us and tell us where your sister is," Alfred says.

"Oh yeah, hi I'm Alexander Vale Wayne call me Alex. My twin Amaya Vera Wayne went through the same portal as I at the same time if I ended up with dad then she must have ended up with mom," he says.

"TT, why did you both enter the portal in the first place?" I say.

"We didn't mean to, we were just curious. We didn't mean to anger you, we just wanted to see where it took us. Please don't get mad at us for it. We wanted to have fun and you and mom were busy doing work and we didn't want to disturb you. And," he says.

"Alex you aren't in trouble I'm just worried about what future me and your mom who would be worried sick looking for their kids," I say.

"We already sent a message to them they said it will take about three weeks to create another portal so I'm stuck here," Alex explains.

"Are you sure your twin is with your mother?" I ask.

"I am not a hundred percent sure if we want to know for sure we would have to go to mama's place," he says.

"Who is your mom?" Brown says.

"Marinette Wayne," he says.

"What's your mom's name before she was married?" Cassandra asks.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng," he says.

"Where does your mom live?" Bruce asks.

"Mama lives in Paris!" Alex exclaims.

"So we're finally going on a vacation," Todd says.

"No, we're going to see if Amaya is there," Father says.

"Lighten up Grandpa Brucie we are going on a family trip!" Alex exclaims.

"What about Gotham we can't abandon it," Drake says.

"We can ask Superman to cover for us and we could always use the zeta tubes in need of return," Alfred says.

"But," father starts.

"Master Bruce, you and your family need a break which you will have," Alfred says.


	3. Explanations

**Marinette's point of view** :

"WHAT!" I hear Kagami, Luka, Adrien, and Chole say.

"Guys don't overreact," I say.

"Don't overreact Dupain Cheng your future daughter is telling you are a Wayne!" Chole exclaims.

"Why does that matter?" I ask.

"Do you not know who the Wayne's are?" Kagami asks.

"Knowing Mari she probably wouldn't," Adrien says.

"Mommy, you don't know who dad, uncle Timmy, uncle Jay, Uncle Riche, Grandpa Brucie, and Great Grandpa Alfie are?" My daughter says.

"I haven't met them yet," I say.

"Then it's time for a story, the story of how mommy will meet daddy!" Amaya exclaims.

"Amaya I don't think you should tell me how I meet your father I want it to happen normally," I say.

"But I want to tell you the story," she whines.

"If you told me the story what if I never meet your dad and not have you as my wonderful daughter," I say tapping her nose.

"Okay, I won't tell you it's my secret!" She says.

"Now can someone explain to me who the Wayne's are?" I ask my friends.

"Our precious Maribug the Wayne are billionaires in Gotham. They own Wayne Enterprises and help a lot of people there," Chole says.

"Great! Now, Amaya, can you tell me how you ended up here back in time," I ask.

"Well mommy you see Alex and I were bored and we saw a portal open in the middle of the room and we walked through it!" Amaya exclaims.

"Amaya you walked through a portal willingly! What if there was something dangerous on the other side! Also, who is Alex!" I scold.

"Alex and I are twins! We're really sorry we went through the portal but we were curious!" Amaya says.

"Amaya won't your father and I will be worrying about you and Alex in your time. How will we tell them your safe?" I ask.

"We left them a message," Amaya says.

"Where is your brother?" I ask.

"I think he is with dad since I'm with you. They are probably on their way here," Amaya says.

"Amaya do you want something to eat?" I ask.

"I want grandma and grandpapa's chocolate croissant!" She exclaims.

"Then let's go to grandma and grandpa," I state and hold her hand.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that Marinette is married to Damian Wayne the ice prince," Adrien says.

"Who?" I ask.

"The youngest Wayne, he is known to be cold and rude," Chole says.

"Don't say that about dad!" Amaya yells.

"Guys refrain from talking about him like that. He could be different," I state.

"Already supporting your husband Melody," Luka says.

I feel my face what up, "No, I don't even know who he is."

"Mom! We are here!" Amaya exclaims.

"Saved by your child Mari-hime," Kagami says.

I ignore my friends and walk inside. Luckily no one was at the store so I quickly lock the door behind my friends and flip the sign to closed.

"Marinette?" Mom asks.

"Grandma!" Amaya yells and rushes to hug her.

"Marinette what's going on?" Papa asks.

"Grandpapa!" Amaya exclaims and hugs him.

"Marinette why is this little girl calling us grandma and grandpapa?" Mom asks.

"Well, you see she's my daughter," I state.

"What!?!" Mom yells.

"Marinette why did you hide her from us? How could we have not noticed this?" Papa says.

"Marinette have you been taking care of her all alone? Whoever her father is will be in so much trouble if he did," Mom says.

"Mom! Papa! What I wanted to say was she's my child from the future," I explain.

"Oh! But how did she end up here?" Pap asks.

"Alex and I walked through a portal!" Amaya exclaims.

"I guess I have a lot to explain," I say.

I sit down in the chairs and start telling them about Alex and the Wayne's. After one long talk about that and telling my parents how the Wayne's are on their way here.

"Okay, that's as much as I know for now," I state.

"So this is how my granddaughter looks like," Papa says.

"Amaya is there anything you want?" Mom asks.

"Chocolate croissants!" Amaya exclaims.


	4. Meeting Each Other

**Damian's point of View:**

We were on the plane getting ready to head to Paris and I kept feeling anxious. I can't believe that my future son is in front of me. I am going to meet my future wife and mother of my children. I wonder what she would be like.

"Dad! When we get to grandma and grandpapa's place can we stay over for a few days? I wanna spend time with mommy!" Alex exclaims.

"We'll stay as long as you want," I answer.

"Yay!" Alex shouts.

"Alex, why don't you tell us more about your mom?" Father asks.

"That's a surprise plus you will meet her in a few hours," Alex says.

"Why are you being so secretive about her?" Todd asks.

"Because it's more fun that way!" Alex says.

"So Alex what do you like to do?" Drake questions.

"Drawing, baking, sparring, modelling, and singing!" He says.

"Why do you like modelling?" Todd asks.

"Mommy never let me model but I really liked it! Uncle Adrien also did it and we get to go everywhere!" Alex says.

"Really, why don't you get your dad to model once with you?" Todd suggests.

"TT, not happening," I state.

"Please dad model with me!" Alex exclaims his bluebell eyes shining.

"When we get to your mom's place we can," I answer.

"Okay," Alex says.

"But you have to make your uncle's and grandpa do it too," I say.

"Yeah! That would be fun! A family modelling session! Uncle Richie, Jay, Timmy, and Grandpa Bruce you all have to do it!" Alex says.

"No," they start.

"Please!" Alex says with his babydoll's eyes.

"Not those eyes," Grayson says.

"So you'll do it?" Alex asks.

"Yes we will," they agree.

"Grandpa Bruce, will you do it too?" Alex asks.

"I don't think," father starts.

"Don't worry Alex, Master Bruce will do it right Master Bruce," Alfred says.

"Yeah," father agrees.

Once we arrive in Paris, Alex starts dragging us through the streets.

"Alex we should find a place to stay before meeting your mom," I say.

"No, I want mommy!" He says and keeps pulling me.

We finally stop in front of a bakery.

"Alex if you were hungry we could have ordered something at the hotel why did you drag us all the way here?" Grayson asks.

"You'll see," he says and goes inside.

I was about to head inside when ninja stars come flying in my direction I dodge all of them and head to an alleyway.

"Shaytan whatever the league wants me for I am not coming," a voice I haven't heard in years states.

**Marinette's point of View:**

Chole, Kagami, Luka and I were chatting with Amaya and eating when I saw him through the windows. I don't know why he is here or what the league wants me for but I need to get rid of him.

"Guys, I have to deal with something I'll be back," I say and grab my ninja stars and head outside.

I hid in the shadows and watch him. He has grown into a very handsome young man but that doesn't matter. If he is here for me I have to get rid of him.

"Shaytan whatever the league wants me for I am not coming," I state.

"Habti, I am not here from the league, I'm not apart of then anymore," Damian says.

But I don't believe him, I throw a punch at him but he catches it, "then why are you here? How did you find me?" I say.

"It was a coincidence. I didn't know you were here," he says.

"If you don't believe me you can see I came with my father and brothers. They aren't apart of the league," he says and I turn to see them watching us.

I pin him down, "you know I can beat you don't resist it," I state.

"You have gotten better Habti," he says.

"Why are you here then?" I ask.

"Well Maria, my future child came to this time and we are here to meet his mother Marinette Dupain Cheng," he states.

I go pale and release Damian and turn to the sky, "why me God I don't understand why you mess with my life?" I say.

"Habti, are you okay?" Damian asks.

"Dad why are you," I hear a voice say and turn to look at him. He looks exactly like me.

"Mom!" Alex shouts and hugs me.

"Alex," I say and hug him.

I look to see Dami shocked.

"Cat got your tongue Shaytan?" I say.

"Did you just make a pun?" I hear Adrien say.

I turn to see my friends watching us.

"Alex!" Amaya shouts.

"Amaya!" Alex yells and they both hug.

"Mari-hime do you know this person?" Kagami asks.

"Yes, I do," I answer.

"Damian, how does this person know about the league?" A man that looks just like Damian but an older version with blue eyes say.

"TT, we will explain inside," he says and goes inside.

When I make it inside I see mom holding a knife to Damian's throat.

"Why are you here?" She asks.

"Mom, Damian doesn't work with the league anymore, plus he is the father of my children," I state.

"What!" Mom, Dad, Damian's family and my friends say.


	5. Answers

**Marinette's point of View:**

I went upstairs to the living room with Damian and the kids waiting for everyone to come upstairs so we could explain. Once everyone arrived and took their seats,

"So you all are probably confused and wondering how I know Shaytan. My mom used to be in the league when she was a little girl. She was trained to be the best and everyone fears her especially Talia. She is known as Sabine Cheng the greatest Assassin there ever lived. My mother always wanted out of the league and when she became the best, she left and travelled over the world avoiding the league.

When she came to Paris she met my father and they fell in love and got married. I was born a few years later. When I was five Taila came and demanded mother and me to join the league again but mother said no. Even when Taila tried to kidnap us mom made sure she was defeated and severely injured. She threatened the league and ever since we haven't been in contact with them. As I grew my mother did train me in the ways of the league just in case they tried to kidnap me.

Life was pretty well after that until I saved the previous guardian of the Order. The Order and League were sister leagues you could say. Anyways my good heart made me save that old man and I was rewarded with the power of creation. He kidnapped me and took me to the Order to train and make me the grand guardian. Since the League and Order were like one I met Damian when the guardian took me to the league so they could finish training me. I tried to escape but the guardian put a spell on me which prevented me from leaving until I complete my training.

Since my mother already taught me the league ways I was ranked one of the highest and met Damian. Damian and I were trained together since we were the next heirs of our leagues. My mother eventually found me but couldn't do anything about it so she stayed with me. By the age of 10, I completed the training and was named Grand guardian. Shaytan and I have gotten closer ever since then.

Ra Al Ghul had the idea of bonding us and making the Order and League one and so we did. On the day of our bonding ceremony, we had to drink a magical potion to bond us. We both started drinking it when Slade attacked and killed Ra Al Ghul. Mother was able to save me and retreat back to Paris. I never knew Damian survived that attack.

Now our kids from the future came to us through a portal and have made us meet again," I explained.

"So are you guys bonded or not?" Dick asks.

"I guess?" I say.

"What does this bonding ceremony mean?" Tim questions.

"It means that we are married," Damian states.

"What!" Chloe, Luka, Kagami, and Damian's family shouts.

"We are married," I say.

"Why didn't we hear about this before baby bird?" Dick asks.

"TT, I thought she was dead and there was no need for me too," Damian says.

"What do you mean when you say you have the power of creation and are the guardian," Bruce asks.

"It means that I am the strongest being in the world because of my ancient magic," I say.

"Damn demon spawn is that why you were so cold with other women who approached you?" Jason asks.

"Shut it Todd, or else you will face my blade," Damian says.

"You will duel me for the hand of Mari-hime," Kagami says to Damian.

"Kagami, no," I say.

"I accept," Damian answers.

"You will take good care of her Wayne or else you will face my wrath," Chloe says.

"Luka, tell them to stop," I say.

"They are only looking out for you," Luka replies.

"So Mari you're already married and you didn't tell your best friend," Adrien says.

"Hold up who said you were Mari's best friend? That title belongs to me so get lost cat boy," Chloe says.

"I am her best friend," Adrien says.

"Stop it," I say to them both.

"Mari, tell Adrien here that I'm your best friend," Chloe says.

"Neither of you are, because my best friend since you all are like siblings to me," I say.

"Mom! Grandma sounds so badass can I be like her?" Amaya asks.

"Your grandmother is amazing maybe she could teach you something she knows," I say.

"Mom! I helped Dad throw Scarecrow and Riddler in jail!" Alex says and Damian and his family stiffen.

"Really now," I say.

"Yeah! It was so much fun!" Alex says.

"Alex why don't you go play with you aunts or uncles I need to talk to your father okay," I say.

"Okay," he says and runs to Kagami.

"Shaytan it's been a while hasn't it. Why don't we take our talk upstairs?" I say and head to my room.


	6. Questions

**Marinette's point of View:**

"It has been too long hasn't it Shaytan," I say.

"It has but I see you haven't changed a bit. Still the same old person you were but you have matured. Also, what's with this nuisance of a colour you have chosen for your room Habti. We both know you prefer red," Damian says.

"You remember, don't you. I have had to change myself so people don't suspect me. Plus if I were truly myself it would make my trail easier to find by the league," I say.

"Habti, I know you said you and Sabine escaped the league but I want to know what happened after that. Did the league ever hurt you or try to bring you back?" Damian asks.

"Why is there a need for me when my husband is not there?" I say avoiding his question.

"Stop changing the subject. I know you better than that. What did Talia do?" Damian questions.

"As you expected she did find me and my mother but mom defeated her. Talia wanted to use me as a pawn to bring you back but that didn't work out as she planned since mom defeated her. We escaped and told Talia that if she ever came looking for us that is the day she would die," I state.

"Habti, I am so sorry," Damian says.

"It's not your fault Shaytan stole blaming yourself," I say.

"I should have been better at hiding my emotions about you. If I did you wouldn't have gone through all this," Damian says.

"If you try to say sorry Shaytan I swear that I will kill you myself. This is not your fault it's Talia's and Ra Al Ghul's fault. Got it," I say looking into his eyes.

"Okay angel," Damian answers.

"I never thought I would see you again. Especially not like this," I say.

"We do make beautiful kids don't we Angel," he says and I feel myself blushing.

"Oh what did you expect after all they are our kids," I say.

"When Alex came I thought this whole thing was a joke and I would wake up. I never thought I'd be so lucky to have my love as my wife in the future," Damian says.

"I think that is my line Shaytan. I thought that I lost you but you're here before my eyes. I wonder if this is all a dream," I say.

"If it was I would come searching for you till the last breath I have," Damian says.

"Oh Dami," I say and pull him in for a kiss.

*Clears throat*

"I get that you two are married in the future but keep it PG for the kids, Demon Spawn," Jason says.

"You better start running Todd cause when I find you I will skin you," Damian threatens.

"Don't worry about him he won't do anything. Why don't you give us a moment Jason?" I state with no room for disagreements.

He leaves and I turn to Damian.

"I know it has been years since we have seen each other but we have to be careful since the kids are here," I say.

"I have waited for you for years Angel. I will do anything to stay by your side," Damian says.

"You better," I reply.

We head back downstairs and I see everyone downstairs. Alex and Amaya playing with Dick.

"Sweetie, he hasn't been giving you trouble has he?" Mom asks.

"No, Shaytan has been very kind," I answer.

"Young man you better not break my little girl's heart and no funny business," Dad states.

"Dad!" I say embarrassed.

"Mom and Dad have always been so love-y dove-y with each other," Alex says.

"Wait is every skipping over the part that they are already married? What are we going to do about that?" Tim questions.

"By league rules, we are supposed to get married in the real world when we both are 18 so we don't break our contract," Damian answers.

"What happens if they break the contract?" Dick asks.

"We both die," I answer.

"Does the contract end when one of you turn 19?" Jason asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Ridiculous utterly ridiculous! We have less than a year or so to plan your wedding!" Chole exclaims.

"Mari-hime turns 18 in January. Is Damian already 18?" Kagami asks.

"Demon Spawn turns eighteen this month on the 19," Jason says.

"Hold up we are just going to do this wedding? What will we tell the world? Everyone knows Damian would never marry someone. He has this whole ice king thing back at home," Tim says.

"Let's just say Dad was dating Mom for four years. When they were thirteen and they met online through one of the art programs. They clicked and had online dates and dad also flew out here sometimes. After four years of dating dad finally proposed and soon they are getting married," Amaya says.

"Why does that make sense?" Dick says.

"Because both mom and dad love art and would have totally met that way if they were in another universe," Alex says.

"And how would you know that?" I ask.

"Cause we have seen it," Amaya says.

"So you're saying you have gone through these types of portals before," Damian says.

"Nope definitely not," Alex says.

"Okay, you two how do we return you both back to your time?" I ask.

"I don't know," Amaya says mischievously.

"Amaya we know you have done this before. How do we send you back home?" I ask.

"The crystal that we used to open this portal has been drained of power. To recharge it we have to find Aunty Bridgette and she will fix it for us," Amaya says.

"It will take about three days to fully charge this crystal," Alex adds.

"Mom where would Bridgette be right now?" I ask.

"She would be on her world trip travelling for her recently published book," Mom says.

"Aunty Bridgette is an amazing writer," Alex says.

"I guess we are going on a trip!" I say.

"YAY! We are going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship!" Alex and Amaya exclaim.


	7. Travelling

**Marinette's Point of View:**

I called Bridgette and found out she was still in Canada so we are flying over there today. Alex and Amaya have been really energetic ever since we said we would go on the trip. I still can't believe this is all real.

"Habiti, are you done packing?" Damian asks.

"Oh, just a few more things and then I'm done," I reply.

I start putting the last bit of warm clothes inside the suitcase and zip it up. Since it is winter in Canada it is going to be really cold. Being the holder of the Ladybug miraculous does not help me since I am more sensitive to the cold.

I feel arms wrap around me.

"Dami, what are you doing? Let go of me," I say.

"No, I lost you once I am not going to lose you again," he answers.

"I won't leave you, I will always be by your side Shaytan," I say.

"We better get going or we will be late for the flight," I say.

"We own the plane it doesn't matter if we're late," he says.

I turn around facing him and give him a kiss on the cheek. I grab my suitcase and jacket,

"We better get going Shaytan can't have Alex and Amaya waiting for us," I say and head downstairs.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can we get a pet?" Amaya asks.

"I am sure your father has bought you guys a lot of pets," I say.

"Yeah but we want a wolf cub as our pet because we don't have one. Canada has wolves, can we get one there?" Alex asks.

"We can't get you a wolf cub because wolves need to stay with their pack and learn how to survive in the wild. We can't take the cub away from their family," I explain.

"Okay," they both say.

"Now why don't we get going we have to be on the plane soon," I say.

"Okay mommy," they say. Damian's family, my mother, the children, Damian and I were the ones who were going to meet Bridgette in Canada. Kagami, Adrien, Luka, my father, and uncle Jagged, were going to stay in Paris.

After a 12 hour flight, we finally made it to Canada. When we stepped out of the plane the cold air and snow hit us. Bridgette said she sent us a driver and couldn't make it since she was at her book signings. I look around and see the board with the name Dupain Cheng written on it, holding it was Felix.

"Uncle Felix!" Amaya and Alex shout and run towards him.

"Amaya, Alex wait for us," I say.

Once we all make it to Felix, I see the twins hugging him.

"Twins get off Felix," I say.

"Okay," they both say and let go of him.

"It's been a while hasn't Felix," I say.

"It has, I see your children take after you in the social department," Felix says.

"Felix, meet Damian and his family," I introduce.

"It is nice to meet you, Felix," Alfred says.

"Same to you," Felix replies.

"Alfred Pennyworth," Alfred says.

"Uncle Fe! Where is Aunt Bridgette?" Amaya asks.

"She is at one of her book signings today so she couldn't pick you all up from the airport but she will be at home once we arrive," Felix explains.

"Sabine it's been a while," Felix says.

"Stop with all these formalities Felix, that is not how you talk to your mother-in-law," Sabine scolds.

"Yes, yes, now you all seem a bit cold why don't we head to our ride," Felix says and walks towards the car.

"Uncle Fe! Tell us a story!" Amaya and Alex say holding on to Felix's hand.

"A story you say, have you ever heard the legend WAHEELA, it was told that there were creatures that were a large, wolf-like that roamed through Canada. It is larger and more heavily built than normal wolves, with a wide head and larger feet, and with long, pure-white fur. People have said the WAHEELA were evil spirits that are lone wolves. But recently it has been said that the evil spirits that inhabited these creatures were driven away by the Luna herself. The Luna is the creator of all the WAHEELA. The WAHEELA were creatures that once protected the borders of Canada before the evil spirits took over. Now that they have been freed of this curse they now protect Canadian borders alongside their Luna," Felix tells.

I look over to see Damian looking weirdly.

"Are you jealous of Felix?" I ask.

"Why would I have any reason to be jealous?" Damian replies.

"You don't need to be worried, Felix and Bridgette are known as the storytellers of this family," I say.

"I know but it still seems weird that my children are taking more of a liking to him," Damian says.

"They don't like Felix more than you, they just like the way he tells the stories," I say.

"Is this legend even true?" Dick asks.

"It has been told recently that WAHEELA has been spotted alongside the Luna but no one knows if this is true. You better not go outside after midnight," Felix says.

I see a limo nearby and Felix opens the door allowing all of us to get inside.

"Uncle Fe! Do you believe that this legend is true?" Alex asks.

"I believe that this legend has some truth to it," Felix says.

The limo starts moving and the car is filled with questions from the twins about this legend. 

This trip is definitely going to be interesting, I think.


End file.
